


Fuck Flowers, Fuck Spring, Fuck This

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Allergies, M/M, Sick Michael, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Poor poor Michael is getting his ass handed to him by spring time





	Fuck Flowers, Fuck Spring, Fuck This

You know what fucking sucks? Hay fever. You know what else sucks? Spring. Everyone loves spring but Michael is a big bag of snotty suffering because of all the god damned pollen in the air. Fuck allergies, seriously. He went to bed the night before sneezing and sniffling and only able to breath from one nostril. He was too damn tired from school and more importantly socializing to actually do anything about it, so he slept it off.

But the thing about hay fever? It could last more than a day. Michael woke up with his nose itchy and blocked and his face feeling warm and gross. His eyes hurt, his head hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to curl into his bed and sleep. But his alarm was still going off and he couldn’t skip school over allergies, not with all the stress days he’s taken. 

So he got his ass up, stretched, blew his nose, brushed his teeth, blew his nose, got on clothes, blew his nose, blew his nose, blew his nose-

God he kept blowing his nose but nothing would unblock, all he felt was popped ears and an uncomfortable feeling on his nose from the tissues. He groaned as he went into the bathroom cabinets, searching for medicine and finding it empty. 

He heard a shuffle in the living room, knowing his mom was leaving for work he yelled, “Mami! Where’s the allergy medicine?” He cringe at how stuffy he sounded. 

“Sorry Mijo, we’re all out.”

Michael wanted to crawl in a hole and die. 

Later at school he had found himself sneezing so much that he had snot on the tip of his sleeve- gross- and water in his eyes. He tried to inhale again but only got a weak sniffle. When Michael felt like shit he didn’t really have the energy to be social, so he more or less avoided the squad until homeroom. 

“Hey there he is! Michael where were- woah Michael are you ok?” 

Jeremy wasted no time in jumping from his seat to get to Michael, watching as water dripped down the others face. His hand made his way to Michael’s shoulder, his way of comforting the other when he was sad. Michael wanted to tell him that he wasn’t upset, but his sniffling didn’t help. 

Neither did his messed up voice, “Jeremy I’m fine…I-”

“Bro are you crying?” Jake poked his head up from the conversation he was having with Rich, his eyes now filled with concern. The others in the group also turned to face them at this, each of them taking a deep focus on Michael when they noticed yeah there’s a sniffling, red faced and teary boy there. And damn if the Michael Protection Squad was gonna let that slide. It was kinda sweet really. 

Rich waved an arm, scooting his chair back to make room in the circle, “Mikey, my dude, come right on in man, we got a hug circle waiting for you.”

“That’s sweet guys,” Michael stopped to sniff and rub at his nose and eyes, “but really, I’m ok.”

Brooke shook her head, “don’t be shy now!”

Chloe smiled at him, “yeah, like, we’re here ok?” 

Christine clapped her hands together, “we just care Michael!” 

Michael laughed, feeling Jeremy supportively squeeze his shoulder and lead him over. “So Michael..what happened.”

“I told you it’s nothing I just- hachew! …ugh…” Michael wiped at his nose, feeling more irritated than before. He looked up at Jenna’s laughing.

“Oh man are you just sick man?”

“Yeah, allergies. I tried to- to- hachew!..to tell you all.” 

Jeremy seemed relieved, his shoulders slumping as he let out a weak laugh. He still kept his hand on Michael though, smiling up at him shyly. He’d probably drag him to the nurse later. Jeremy took in every detail of tired red eyes lined with bags that would be more obvious if it weren’t for his glasses.

Rich shrugged and wrapped an arm around Michael “don’t see why we can’t have a snuggle fest anyway.”

Michael smiled, Jeremy passed him a tissue and he couldn’t help but be thankful for all the friends he’s made, “thanks guys, you’re the best”

He tried to ignore all the “we know” and “no shit”’s


End file.
